codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
X.A.N.A. William
X.A.N.A. William is a character when William is possessed by X.A.N.A.. In the show, X.A.N.A.-fied characters were simply referred to by character names. However, the "X.A.N.A." prefix is customary among fans. X.A.N.A. William was a main antagonist in season 4. X.A.N.A. William's first appearance was in Final Round. Biography Season 3 X.A.N.A. William was created in Final Round when William was attacked and possessed by the Scyphozoa. X.A.N.A. William, after being released by the Scyphozoa, uses his Zweihander to launch an energy attack at Aelita, devirtualizing her in a single hit. X.A.N.A. William proceeds to the Core of Lyoko where he launches an attack on the core itself. X.A.N.A. William is able to devirtualize Odd using his energy slash, and Ulrich by stabbing him in the back. He soon devirtualizes Yumi by using his Super-sprint ability to run up behind her and stabbing her in the back. After defeating the warriors, X.A.N.A. William uses his Zweihander to destroy the core of Lyoko, which in turn destroys Lyoko and seemingly kills the real William along with it. Season 4 .]] X.A.N.A. William appears in the episode ''William Returns, where X.A.N.A. William impersonates William and claims to not remember being X.A.N.A.'s slave or how he escaped the Digital Sea. He later appears in Aelita's dorm room and rescues Aelita from Sissi's constant questioning. Afterwards he reveals that he is under X.A.N.A.'s control and kidnaps Aelita and takes her to the factory. At the factory, he virtualizes himself and Aelita into Lyoko. Once there, Aelita temporarily is able to escape from X.A.N.A. William, but he recaptures her by using his Super Smoke ability to knock her unconscious. Once he reaches Celestial Dome he calls for a black Manta in order to transport himself and Aelita to the outer side of Sector 5. Not soon after, X.A.N.A. William is pursued by Ulrich and Yumi on their own vehicles; however, Ulrich is devirtualized by the black Manta's Flying Mine, leaving Yumi left to chase William. X.A.N.A. William and Yumi make their way outside Sector 5, only to have nothing around them but the Digital Sea. Once outside, X.A.N.A. William fires an energy wave from his sword, making Yumi fall from her Overwing. But she is safely devirtualized by Odd's Laser Arrows before falling into the Digital Void. Odd is now in hot pursuit and fires more Laser Arrows at the manta, forcing X.A.N.A. William to throw Aelita off the manta and into the sea. Aelita is quickly rescued by Odd on his Overboard, however. Odd then destroys X.A.N.A. William's manta causing him to have no choice but to dive into the digital sea. X.A.N.A. William serves the role as X.A.N.A.'s general during Season 4. Evolution In Mutiny, Laura sends William to the Cortex alone to try and insert a virus that would destroy X.A.N.A. (though in the process would loose contact with Aelita's mother). This wasn't a legal mission. While on the Cortex, William accidentally runs into the Scyphozoa. He tries to escape by devirtualizing himself but he is captured and possessed again before he has the chance. However, the Scyphozoa has not managed a full possession, William is being held up above the ground by its tentacles, surrounded by a black aura. He raises his hand and a digital sound comes from his mouth, commanding the Krabs. The three Lyoko Warriors can't do anything against the massive army of monsters, and they take shelter behind the Megapod. They decide that talking to William and trying to wake him up is the best course of action, acting as a distraction so someone else can get closer to the Scyphozoa and sever the mental connection between it and William. Ulrich fights William, constantly goading him to try and remind him of their romantic rivalry and his life on Earth. It seems to work, as William slowly becomes more and more human-like again, eventually allowing the Scyphozoa to be cut off. His black aura disappears and William returns to normal, thanking the others for saving him. Personality X.A.N.A. William does not have an actual personality, and acts just like a machine would. X.A.N.A. William appears to have access to all of the real William's memories and rarely shows any emotion. X.A.N.A. William is incredibly overconfident when in battle against the Warriors, which is partially why he is usually defeated most of the time. X.A.N.A. William generally likes to target Yumi and Aelita when fighting the Warriors. Powers and abilities X.A.N.A. William has all the same powers as William does. X.A.N.A. William wields a darker version of the [Zweihänder, which X.A.N.A. made much lighter as evident by the fact that X.A.N.A. William can freely swing the sword or hold it with one hand. The sword can also fire deadly energy waves when it is swung. Powers *Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, X.A.N.A. William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be much faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. *Second View: The ability to see much farther away in a sector. *Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. *Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only used once in Lab Rat. *Monster Riding: Ability to ride monsters on Lyoko. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he had stolen from the Skidbladnir through the Scyphozoa in The Lake. Gallery >> More images of X.A.N.A. William in Season 3 >> More images of X.A.N.A. William in Season 4 Evolution meduse2_evolution.jpg|William gets caught by the Scyphozoa. XANA-William.jpg|William/X.A.N.A.-William attached to the Scyphozoa in Mutiny. Code lyokoWilliam.jpg|Giving orders to the Krabs. William is Held by the Scypcohzoa.png|As seen in the right corner, William is held by the Scyphozoa. ca:William-XANA es:William-XANA pl:X.A.N.A. (William) Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Villains Category:William Category:Males Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Characters Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.